


Time

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, Prompt Fic, ShuYuka Week, ShuYuka Week 2020, Time for delicious Hamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Written for ShuYuka Week Day 2: Date Night/Lazy Day(Title's from the P3P OST because I'm feeling unimaginative~)
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Takeba Yukari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43
Collections: Shuyuka Week





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵Baby baby baby baby baby baby🎵
> 
> I've quietly loved Persona 3 since playing Portable in 2010 but I haven't written any fic for it yet (whoops). "Minato" and Yukari were immediately my 'ship, so I was disappointed you couldn't have FeMC and Yukari date :( Though fuzzily remembering correctly, I romanced Shinjiro, Elizabeth and Aegis (maybe Ryoji too??) in my FemC playthrough since there was no penalizing.... (On that note, my last P3P replay was the undub for Minato's story, so it's been *years*~ Yes I mentioned one of my favorite Social Links from the Minato route because I thought it was a sweet story.)
> 
> Sounds like the P3 manga somewhat(?) winds up Minato/Yukari, though I was a little disappointed how the movies didn't have much Makoto/Yukari besides a few cute scenes.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy my short fic for this adorable pair❤️ _~Joins the Persona 3 PC-port Prayer Circle to include both FeMC Route alongside The Answer~_

"Hey, you busy today?"

She looked up from her magazine, relaxing atop her bed this especially lazy Sunday morning, swinging her feet in time to the cheery pop music blasting from her radio. After her morning cup of tea and breakfast with the rest of SEES, vegging out sounded like a _great_ way to just kick back. She'd been all caught up in homework, too. "You can come in~", she teased.

Yukari poked her head into Minako's room, pouting slightly. "You don't have to tease." She was mildly irritated, now standing against the closed bedroom door.

"Sorry.", the leader of SEES giggled. It'd been all in good fun. "What's up?", Minako brushed stray auburn hairs out of her face, cross-legged after setting her fashion magazine down. 

"Well...you're not too tired after Tartarus last night, are you? I'm always worried you're running yourself ragged."

Minako quirked an eyebrow, she didn't _think_ she gave off the impression of being particularly exhausted? The team had been making excellent headway these past few months, recovering before further exploration, or even taking off days when needed.

"No. But I'm sorry if I worried you?"

The smile of her close female friend—her first friend when transferring to both the school and dorms, in fact—grew exceptionally bright. "Cool. I just thought...it'd be nice for us to hang out?"

"Sounds great! Wanna catch a movie? It can be a girls' day out!" Minako grew more and more excited at each idea, nearly bouncing off her heels, adding, "I'll go see if Aegis and the others aren't busy, then we can—"

"W-wait a sec!" Yukari's outstretched hand suddenly shot out, preventing her from leaving. Even more strange was the very obvious blush on Yukari's startled face.

A blink. "What's wrong?" Yukari was _definitely_ acting weird. She didn't get into a fresh argument with Junpei, did she? Mina couldn't help but wince internally. Despite them being friends since junior high, it seemed unavoidable that Yukari was usually frustrated with him. Minako thought it'd be awesome if Junpei spent his free time with a nice girlfriend someday. It'd be good for her buddy in so many ways.

She sat atop her bed, still utterly bewildered. Yukari quietly joined her, fidgeting, flicking a stray piece of lint off her jeans. Her face was still red. It'd been another hot morning, Minako reasoned internally. The seasons would be changing, soon enough. Those old dry winds would go by. She wondered if their autumn term would bring any potential excitement.

"I just...thought we could spend some time. Uh, alone...together." She was still red.

 _That_ wasn't anything unusual. They'd sometimes walk home together when Minako wasn't busy with her club or hanging out with other friends. "O...kay...?", Minako slowly replied, before kindly offering, her hands clasping Yukari's. "What's eating you?"

Steeling herself with a nod, Yukari took a deep breath. "So, there's this friend of mine....."

"Uh huh?"

"I thought a chill day like today would be a great opportunity for me to, well, tell her something important." 

"Me?" Minako's voice was laced with tenderness, a thumb brushing Yukari's hand. "We can watch a movie in my room, play video games, just hang out, or whatever, really. Just...." She winked. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything, 'kay?"

Sudden warm softness pressing against her lips was surprising but not unwelcome. She should've caught on sooner, Minako realized while melting into Yukari's soft and hesitant kisses, as they continued holding hands, fingers little by little interlacing. Yukari's gaze would always linger on her partner's back when taking down Shadows for a second longer than needed, or she'd occasionally—quickly—look away, as if embarrassed when asking her a question in-between classes. Mina thought all that was slightly weird, sure, but didn't think terribly deeply about it.

Still, this... _this_ had explained so much!

Breaking away as their noses touched, giggling while happily blushing, Yukari found the inner courage to admit it. No holding back, no more secrets.

"I love you."

And Minako nearly squealed from excitement, her heart nearly about to burst with pure joy, pulling Yukari in close. Arms tightly wrapped around her shoulders and snuggling close, cheek to cheek.

" _Ahhh_ , I love you too! And this is the _coolest_!" "Whoa, Min—"

Together they toppled on the bed, Minako on top and rather unfussed, happily carrying on, "I didn't ever think I'd get a boyfriend or a girlfriend! I mean, who better than my best girl?"

Yukari now flushed a bright red for entirely different reasons, due to their compromising position and completely letting her guard down about Mina's occasionally hyperactive bouts. More than welcome, because her bright personality—especially as Leader—brought a much needed cheer to the team during the stressful, fast-paced, battles they'd find themselves in.

"Ah...." Minako sat upright before wordlessly helping Yukari up alongside her. Her hand was so warm. Minako wouldn't mind feeling this warmth by her side for the rest of her days. However long she'd be given.

"Should I go downstairs and make us some popcorn? There's this real cool computer game I've been wanting to show you—maybe my friend's on today?" She pointed at the laptop on her writing desk. Today, Maya and the world of _Innocent Sin Online_ called.

Yukari just laughed. It'd be wonderful to see where this new aspect of their relationship would go. "I'd love that."


End file.
